<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Get Up To Is None of My Business (But I Still Worry Anyway) by Rellanka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598810">What You Get Up To Is None of My Business (But I Still Worry Anyway)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka'>Rellanka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year Of Cloudy Skies [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barret's POV, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Outsider, protective friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short interlude with Mr. Barret Wallace and his opinion of the whole thing. Because I love this man my muse really doesn't let me write about him enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biggs/Cloud Strife, Biggs/Cloud Strife/Jessie, Biggs/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Jessie/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year Of Cloudy Skies [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Get Up To Is None of My Business (But I Still Worry Anyway)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was going on with Biggs, Jessie and Cloud. Barret decided as he eyed the three and the corner they were in warily. </p><p>Well, Barret hadn’t been blind. He’d know that <i>something</i> had been going on from the very first day. He’d seen how Biggs and Jessie practically orbited the new recruit from get-go, neither of them really managing to hid their appreciative once-overs or the way that it seemed like one them had a hand on him all the time. </p><p>It was enough to make Barret bristle at first, angry at the thought of Cloud messing up his friend’s relationship. Then he’s realized that they probably just wanted pretty boy in their bed for some fun, and done his best not to think of it. But as time went on, Barret began bristling again; not only at the thought of Cloud hurting Biggs and Jessie’s relationship, but at the thought of Biggs and Jessie, bonded-fucking-soulmates, hurting <i>Cloud.</i></p><p>(Barret would really like to go back to the point in time when he started becoming protective over <b>Cloud-Snarky-Bitch-Strife</b> and smack himself over the head while telling himself to get some sense. But Barret had no such handy materia around so he was stuck with this damn feeling. He really needed to stop getting so attached to people that <b>liked</b> to give him fucking heart attacks on the regular.) </p><p>But, back to the issue at hand, while the thing between the couple and their tagalong of Barret’s fucking nightmares had always given him a headache, now it was somehow so much worse. </p><p>For one thing, whatever reserve those two had ever had in plastering themselves all over Cloud at all fucking hours was completely and thoroughly <b>gone</b>. Barret had seen things that he would have really preferred not to see, and he was now a lot more careful about entering rooms with closed doors. Those three had better just thank Gaia that Marlene hadn’t caught sight of some of their ‘intimacies’ because if she had then <b>Barret would have started collecting some heads.</b> (And he didn’t necessarily mean the type of heads on people’s shoulders, either.)</p><p>For another- and this was the concerning part- right when things started getting <i>really</i> weird between the three of them was when Cloud’s usual air of haunted misery gained whole new depths of heartbroken and traumatized. It’d been so bad that Barret had been just about ready to kick Biggs’s and Jessie’s asses for it, even with the fact that they’d been part of his team for a whole lot longer than Spikey’s dumb ass, if he hadn’t noticed that Cloud actually looked a little<b> less </b>like some walking corpse when they were around and touching him. Which made Barret think that they probably weren’t the cause. But if not them, then what?</p><p>Barret didn’t know, and that fact pissed him off more than a little. </p><p>Whatever it was, the one fucking comfort that Barret had was that it seemed to be getting better as the days passed. It definitely wasn’t something that Cloud was getting over quick, but it did seem to be leaving him looking a little less broken as the days went by. It left Barret figuring that he could let the situation go without barging in and demanding to know what it was so he could help fix it. For now.</p><p>Hell, the other day his precious little girl had even managed to make Cloud smile genuinely again, something that had damned near stopped the whole team dead in their tracks.  It had made Barret so proud of her kindness that he could have burst. </p><p>So as long as Cloud seemed to be continuing to improve, Barret would just do his damn best to ignore the weirdness and let it go. </p><p>But if he ever saw Cloud looking like that again, you had best bet he would be having some <b>words</b> with Biggs and Jessie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next fic may be the last and will be a time jump if so, guys! Really depends on if I have the inspiration, time and energy to write another fic padding out the series between this and that one. I'd like to, but can make no promises.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>